1. Field of the Invention
The subject matter disclosed generally relates to the field of mobile robots.
2. Background Information
There has been marketed a mobile robot introduced by InTouch Technologies, Inc., the assignee of this application, under the trademarks COMPANION, RP-6 and RP-7. The InTouch robot is controlled by a user at a remote station. The remote station may be a personal computer with a joystick that allows the user to remotely control the movement of the robot. Both the robot and remote station have cameras, monitors, speakers and microphones to allow for two-way video/audio communication. The robot camera provides video images to a screen at the remote station so that the user can view the robot's surroundings and move the robot accordingly.
The InTouch robot is wireless and thus must operate on battery power. The robot battery must be periodically recharged. This requires remotely moving the robot to an electrical outlet and then having someone at the robot site plug the robot into the outlet. There may be situations where the robot must be recharged but there is no one at the robot site to plug the robot into an electrical outlet.